The present invention relates to a method for controlling the operation of an electric fan by a timer. In a prior art method, as shown in the flow chart in FIG. 1, when a fan is activated (step A), its wind speed (high, medium, or low), operating mode (natural wind or steady wind), and timer (1, 2, 4, 6, or 8 hours) will be set (step B). In step C, the fan will operate steadily or adjustably according to the above setup combination. When the fan is set to operate for the period of time by the timer (step D), the fan will stop operating and shut off accordingly (step E); otherwise, the fan is operating continuously according to the setup combination.
The operating modes of the prior art fan include operating steadily (blowing continuously at a regular speed) and operating adjustably (blowing at a changing speed and for a regular period of time). No matter which method is adopted, at night, as the room temperature goes down gradually, the user sleeping for a certain period of time will no longer need the blowing of the fan at a regular speed. If the blowing method of the fan of the prior art is still adopted, the requirement of reducing the speed of fan blowing while people in sleep as the room temperature goes down at night, will not be meet, and the user is easily to catch cold.
Therefore, to remedy the above drawbacks is the primary objective of the present invention.